


Decent of an Angel

by Bergentruckung



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fem!Chara, Fem!Frisk, Gen, OOC, Random Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergentruckung/pseuds/Bergentruckung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk falls to the Underground a world of magic and wonder awaits. However, a civil war rages on as Monsters everywhere cling to the illusion of normalcy and the king and queen's crusade for human SOULS threatens to tear the Underground asunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hi and welcome to this fic, it’s been a long time since I’ve written anything non-fiction so I’m probably more than a lil rusty. The biggest reason I’ve chosen to write this is an outlet basically, as I’ve been under a lot of pressure to look at Universities and revise for exams. Anyhow enjoy the show.  
> Also just to reaffirm, in my personal headcanon- Both Frisk and Chara are female.  
> Final thing, this chapter is short intentionally as it is just a prologue to the story itself.

Prologue

 

The Captain of the royal guard was patient, they always had been. However, the scenario the Captain had found themselves in was beginning to try even their patience as the human who would bring the soul count up to six sat drinking a milkshake in a diner. 

All around them, the sounds of another busy Hotlands day could be heard as the science nerds headed towards the Labs, the technicians towards the core and a whole host of other monsters with their own jobs. Theirs, however, was the most important.

“Thanks.” The human called out with a smile as they dropped a few gold onto the bar and got off their stool with a hop. The Captain stood, shifting uncomfortably under the thick black travelling cloak they wore to conceal themselves.

“You alright love?” A monster asked them 

“I’m fine thanks.” The Captain replied with a nod as they blanked out the monsters response, following the human through the doors. The captain smirked as they saw the human walk into a small side alley, their hands behind their head.

“Ah, that was a good shake.” The human said to themselves “They could give Grillby’s a run for his money.” The captain hesitated for a second as they heard the human before shaking their head. The Captain drew a wickedly sharp longsword from within the cloak they wore and with a quick swipe, the human’s head was separated from his shoulders. The feeling of guilt that always came to them after murder passed through them for just a second before they shrugged it off and took the other object from within the cloak- A SOUL Canister, twisting the top a burst of green light was absorbed from within the human and a pale green heart appeared within the Canister as a physical representation of the SOUL. The Captain took a deep breath before flipping open their phone, punching in a number. 

“Sans.” A voice said after a couple of rings

“I have another one.” The Captain said

“right, have you told the king?” Sans asked

“Not yet, I figured I should just bring the SOUL to the lab rather than put him through some bad memories.” 

“yeah, i suppose you’re right, kid,” Sans said 

“Are you at the lab now?” 

“i’ll be there in a few minutes, i’m checking up on my brother first.”

“He’s fine, Sans.” The Captain said

“what would you do in my situation?” Sans asked easily

“I’ll see you at the lab.” The Captain replied frostily as the hung up. As they put their phone away they gazed at the corpse of the human and they once more wished they didn’t feel guilt. Sighing the Captain turned away leaving the corpse to the trash disposal.

 

-0-

 

Alphys loved her job though she had to admit it was a struggle to pick up after her boss. Hitting the final key on her keyboard as she filed the report that was meant to have been filed a week ago.

“Alphys?” A voice called out that she barely heard over the din of her office as gears whirred and J-pop blared from her speakers.

“Hello?” Alphys called back

“Hi.” The Captain said as she walked into the office and sat down in a small chair carefully avoiding the giant pillow that was next to it.

“Are you here for Dr Sans?” Alphys asked drumming her claws nervously against her desk

“Yeah, I’ve got another one.” The Captain said drawing the Canister from within their cloak

“W-Wow, one more left,” Alphys said as she stared wide-eyed at the SOUL

“Yeah. and then we can all return to the surface.”

“you kids don’t mind me interrupting, do ya?” Sans asked standing in the doorway

“You could have at least walked in.” The Captain scowled

“nah, I like to keep you on your toes,” Sans said humorlessly

“Should I, go?” Alphys asked her eyes glancing between the two

“Don’t worry, Al. Sans and I were just joking around.” The Captain said getting to their feet

“right,” Sans grinned at Alphys “anyhow, should we go to my office?” Sans asked the Captain

“Sure.” The Captain nodded following the skeleton out of Alphy’s office and into his

“so, how did it feel?” Sans asked innocently

“About as pleasant as it felt for you when Sentry Papyrus was called up for active service.” The Captain replied

“touche, you got me there i suppose.” Sans replied, “should we drop this for now?” 

“I suppose.”

“good. so, this is SOUL number six. if the humans continue to follow the trend that they’ve set, the next one should fall in two years time.”

“And then we’ll all be free and this war can end.”

“the war on humans or the civil war?” Sans asked

“Both of them, he’ll see sense when he can go free.”

“i doubt it, he’s always been emotional.”

“We’ll see.” The Captain said leaving the SOUL on the desk before walking out of the room without a word.

  
  
  



	2. Frisk

“You can do it!” Flowey encouraged Frisk as she ran at full pelt away from the armored captain of the guard, dodging to the side an echo flower provided her with an unpleasant reminded of what would happen to her if she stayed within range of that razor sharp blade. The Captain grunted as they stabbed forward only for their blade to be turned aside by a thin vine  
“It’s okay, I’ve got your back.” Flowey said to Frisk “Hey, stop!” He cried as Frisk felt herself falling.  
Frisk felt lightheaded when she woke, a small smile crossed her face, however, when she realised what had broken her fall yet again. Getting up from the patch of yellow flowers she glanced around at her companion.  
“Flowey!” Frisk called, she waited for several seconds before calling out again. When yet again she got no response she looked around and saw huge piles of rubbish everywhere from discarded bicycles to half-eaten pizzas. Wrinkling her nose she quickly decided that alone or not it would be better to keep moving and if she did she could probably find her friend easier that way. Picking a path gingerly through the rubbish, she made slow progress. However, before too long the end was insight. As well as the only clean thing in the area, a short skeleton wearing a pristine white lab coat.  
“i’m kind of surprised that you made it this far to be honest, and the thing that makes it really painful is that you seem to be a good kid.” The Skelton said, turning around to reveal a blazing blue eye  
“I haven’t done anything wrong, I just want to leave.” Frisk said loudly shaking her head  
“you’re right kid and maybe in a different time or a different time we could have been friends.” The Skeleton’s blue eye faded as both his eyes became black pits. “but i’m afraid, this isn’t one of those times.” As he finished several razor sharp bones shot out of the ground skewering Frisk from behind. Retracting as quickly as they had appeared Frisk toppled forward before being caught by the Skeleton his lab coat becoming red as the wounds bled profusely  
“you won’t feel any pain.” The Skeleton said softly as the light in Frisk’s eyes went out.

-0-

Frisk woke up with a start, sitting up she realised at once that she wasn’t in the rubbish dump or even in Waterfall but instead back in the ruins on the patch of flowers she had first woken up on. Getting to her feet she walked quickly to the door at the end of the hall with none of the hesitation she had felt beforehand. As she remembered Flowey was in his patch of grass waiting.  
“Flowey!” She called out running over to him  
“Er… Howdy kiddo.” He said as Frisk reached him  
“Flowey, what’s the matter?” Frisk asked  
“Well this kind of puts a damper on my intro, I’m Flowey the flower. What’s your name?”  
“You actually don’t remember do you?” Frisk asked quietly  
“You’re not making much sense kid.” Flowey said tilting his head  
“I’ve been here before, I’ve been through the ruins. I went to Snowdin and stayed at the inn. I even met you.” Frisk said desperately  
“Okay, I believe you.” Flowey nodded  
“W-What, you do?” She asked hesitantly  
“You know the names of places that no human alive could possibly know. So yeah.”  
“I don’t quite know how to react.” Frisk said  
“I take it that you know we can’t stay here?” Flowey asked  
“Yeah, I saw the Captain.” Frisk said thinking back to just before she had… fallen.  
“You okay, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Flowey asked the concern evident in his voice  
“I died.” Frisk said quietly “I remember dying.”  
“Listen, you survive down here with pragmatism. That’s how I’ve survived.”  
“Pragmatism?”  
“I can’t say I know how you feel, and we’ll talk later and I’ll try and help you figure all this out. However, at the moment, we need to move on and accept what’s clear.”  
“That it’s dangerous to stay here?” Frisk asked  
“Exactly.” Flowey said uprooting himself as Frisk offered her hand. “Let’s go.” He said  
Frisk moved quickly through the familiar area, solving this ‘puzzles’ quickly without Flowey offering the advice he had last time. When the two reached the small house Flowey finally spoke up  
“What did I tell you last time?” He asked quietly  
“That you disagreed with your family and you wanted to help the humans who fell down from the surface.” Frisk rattled off  
“Yeah, that sounds like something I’d say.” Flowey said with a sour smile  
“What do you mean?” Frisk asked  
“I’ll tell you later. But this future knowledge will really come in handy. What’s the last thing you remember.” Flowey asked before immediately shaking his head “I’m sorry.” He said quietly  
“It’s okay.” Frisk said with an understanding smile. “I fell off a ledge in Waterfall and I woke up in a dump.”   
“Okay.” Flowey said thoughtfully “So when was the first time you met the Captain?”  
“Snowdin, they were with a couple of big armored Monsters.”  
“Okay, I think we can avoid the Captain entirely this time and If we take the long route we can even avoid the garbage dump.”  
“Okay.” Frisk nodded letting themselves into the house  
“Do you know what this place is?” Flowey asked   
“The King and Queen’s old house.”  
“What do you think?”  
“It’s nice, I’d have like to live in a nice place like this.”  
“What was your house on the surface like.”  
“Not great.” Frisk said looking around the house as she picked up the key to the basement  
“Okay.” Flowey nodded taking the obvious cue to drop the topic  
“How old are you?” Frisk asked suddenly as she unlocked the door to the basement  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Well, since you’re a flower and your voice is all squeaky, it’s kind of hard to tell.”  
“Twenty-four, I’m the same age as my sister.” Flowey said  
“You don’t look it.”  
“Perks of being a flower.” Flowey winked  
“Can we still go to Snowdin.” Frisk asked  
“I’d prefer it if we didn’t.” Flowey said his smiling fading  
“I don’t know if I can make it all the way to Waterfall without stopping.” Frisk said  
“I guess if we keep a low profile, where in Snowdin was the Captain?”  
“Grillby’s.” Frisk answered  
“Alright, I know someone in Snowdin who should help us, Paps would help anyone.”

-0-

The Captain of the Guard woke up, their eyes widened as a feeling of nausea swept through them, the world had been reset. And they weren’t the cause. That alone was enough to cause them to feel dread. Picking up her phone she unlocked it and went into her contacts and clicked on Alphys. The phone dialed twice before it picked up.  
“Hi, Alphys.” The Captain said quickly  
“H-Hi.” The Lizard monster stuttered  
“You know that idea you had?”  
“The one about…” Alphys paused “DT?” She whispered  
“Yeah, I need you to start ASAP.”  
“Is it really urgent?” Alphys asked  
“Yes.”   
“All right. Stay safe.”  
“Always do, Al.” The Captain said hanging up the phone as they got out of bed and into a set of warm clothes before clicking another contact.  
“Sans.”  
“I know, I’ll be right over.”

-0-

Deep within the infinite blackness, a smile crossed the face of the man who speaks in hands. As he watched patiently from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Another short chapter, after quite a long time of waiting. Sorry, blame Dark souls 2, writers block and revision.  
> On another note, I’m glad people are enjoying so far and I hope you like this.  
> Ps I need a beta reader if anyone is interested. It would just be some light punctuation checking and also making sure the pacing is okay.


End file.
